Rutherfordiana/Source Material Extracts/Sketches of Virginia:506
William Henry Foote was the author of "Sketches of Virginia, Historical and Biographical" published in 1850; and of a similar work bearing the title "Sketches of Virginia, Historical and Biographical:Second Series", published in 1855 (Foote, 1855). The both works are available online at Google Books. The following passage is taken from a quotation by White, 1902, that seems to have been derived from the 1850 edition. Foote, 1850:506 fide White, 1902:to compare the passage in White 1902 with that in Foote 1850 ''A certain James Moore, of Scottish ancestry, born in Irealand, emigrated to America with his brother Joseph about the year 1726, and took their residence in Pennsylvania. In about two years Joseph died while in a course of preparation for the gospel ministry. James, sometime after his arrival in America, married Jane Walker, also an emigrant from Ireland. Her father John Walker, of Wigton, Scotland, emigrated frist to Ireland, and became the head of a family of seven children, of which Jane was the fourth, and then, a few years after Mr. Moore, emigrated to Pennsylvania. After his marriage Mr. Moore resided in the Nottingham congregation, for a number of years, His father-in-law, John Walker, having removed with the rest of the family, to Rockbridge county, Virginia, and settled on a creek which bears the family name, Mr. Moore removed his wife and four children and took his residence with them, and made a part of what was pleasantly called by the neighbors, "the Creek Nation". This account places James Moore on the Nottingham Lots by 1726. While this is not a primary record, it probably accurately reflects contemporary family tradition of the Moore and Walker families. As such, it is one of two records that confirm the statements of White, 1902 to the effect that the family settled on the Nottingham Lots in Old Chester County PA. The only other record that we have that places the family in this area, apart from White, 1902, is the record in the will of Samuel Houston, brother of Ann Houston, wife of John Walker III, which shows that she was a) married to a Walker c1736, and b) was in the area of the Nottingham Lots. (See Ann Houston (c1705-c1765). Some of the information given by Foote is similar to that provided "by a son of Mary Moore" in the 1854 work ''Captives of Abb's Valley. Mary was the daughter of James Moore (1711-1786); She married Rev. Samuel Brown, and had a son James Moore Brown. Foote quotes extensively from an unspecified "narrative" of James Moore Brown. It would seem that the narrative of Brown, as quoted by Foote, is in fact a manuscript copy of the work eventually publishedin 1854 as Captives of Abb's Valley. to check to see if James Moore is listed as one of the elders of the Nottingham MH in Rising Sun The timing of the movement to the Nottingham Lots in 1726 is significant. This account places James Moore there by 1726, but does not place John Walker there until a few years later. This conflicts with White, 1902, which places the Walkers there in 1726, and gives specific dates of transit from Ireland to Maryland (Old Chester County, MD/PA). This may explain in part the multiple dates cited in White who tell us that "other records say 1728, or 1730" (or words to that effect.) Perhaps its the Moore's who got there in 1726, and perhaps the dates cited by White are those for the Moore immigration. Category:Rutherfordiana